Shy
by Marisa Raven
Summary: Severus has no memory of who he was or of Hermione. As she guides him onto the path of rememberance he's finds finds a man he may not want to become, and a past he cannnot share. R&R please
1. My name is Shy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry potter, I own this plot and few characters I created for the storyline.  
************  
Who am I? Does in matter. He woke with no memory of who he was or how he got here. He opened his eyes to a youthful girl. She stood over him looking anxious.  
  
"Hello," Her voice was quiet. "Shy?" She asks when he does not reply.  
  
"Is that my name?" He asks confused.  
  
"No, I don't know your name. But you can have Shy if you wish," She replies arranging the blanket that covers him. "I am Arina," Her hair is pulled back out of her face and she is dressed in a simple dress.  
  
"Then I will be Shy," He replies not knowing what she had planned for him, "Where am I?"  
  
"Safe," She replies wiping his brow with a cool damp cloth. She smiles and walks out of the room. He is too weak to follow her.  
**************  
  
The next night she returns, "Shy?" He sits up in the bed and looks towards her. "Do you remember anything? It might help if people are looking for you."  
  
Shy frowns and in his mind he sees flashes of green light, hears screams and tries shake the images from his head. Only two images stand clear; a hideous mark on his forearm and a wand in his hand. "I am a wizard," She nods and picks up a wand, his wand, from a small table. "Where am I really?"  
  
"Florence, for over a month" She replies, he then notices her accent, it was indeed Italian, "They brought you to my home, wizard friends of mine, you were badly beaten." She pauses for a minute, "You aren't Italian, I think you are British."  
  
"Do you know anyone who might be able to help me?" He asks as she sets the wand back down.  
  
"Maybe. A witch, who is from London, she might be able to help you. It will take some time finding her though, she has taken to the hills, she has a wild soul," She smiles, "We will find help for you Shy,"  
  
She leaves Shy in the room in which he had in been for sometime. Shy stands and find that there are some clothes, his clothes. They are worn, but have been cleaned.  
  
He looks at his arm where he saw the hideous mark from his dreams, it is not there. So Shy, where do you begin to find your past? He asks himself as he looks around the room.  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: A friend gave me the idea for this one. I hope you like it. 


	2. Is there hope for a lost one?

She sat perched in the branches of an olive tree. She was watching the small water dragons skimming the mountain pond for small fish. Her notebook was full of sketches and notes. Most of her notes were of the local plant life and the more unusual creatures inhabiting the hills of Italy.  
  
She sighed and felt the warmth of the early summer sun on her back. Soon, she thought, I will have to return to London. I can't quite face them all yet, she told herself as she felt a small tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
She wiped it away and sniffed. She smiled at the young dragons trying not to foul up their wings as they learned to fly. She took her water bottle and too a sip from it and realized it was nearly empty. Well I should head back to the villa any ways, she thought to herself as she slipped out of the tree. It would do no good to be chased by infant water dragons.  
  
She walked down the fairly steep trail that led to the villa. She smiled at a small house elf that was feeding the pet goat then continued on her way.  
  
"Melasine? I'm back. I got some great sketches of the babies." She called out as she entered the kitchen door at the side of the house. She set her pack on the floor beside a rough wooden table and walked into the main room of the villa that looked out onto the walled in garden. "Melasine?" She saw the mother looking middle aged witch sitting with a young girl probably only fourteen at the most.  
  
"Ah Bella Mione, come in," Melasine smiled warmly at her, "We have a guest, this is Arina?" The girl nodded, "She has spent the better part of two weeks looking for you,"  
  
"Looking for me? Why?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"My family found a man several weeks ago, he was beaten very badly and he has amnesia. He has an accent like yours and he is a wizard," Arina stressed that point.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him? Try and help him?" the girl nodded. "I will go as soon as possible," Melasine and arina smiled.  
  
Thank you Mione, thank you bella," Melasine said smiling agian kowing that she would never turn down a lost soul in need of help.  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: this is another short chapter I know but it's setting a scene so to speak. The meeting between shy and Mione will be the next chapter. 


	3. Who lives under the hill?

Arina and Hermione walked down a shaded path, "Why didn't we just floo over?" Hermione asked the young girl.   
  
"Because we are not apart of the floo system and our guest may have other people searching for him.... Bad people" Arina led Hermione to a small villa nestled against what looked almost like a mountain, "Besides, it's is a beautiful day..." Hermione nodded and smiled at the girl.  
  
"You haven't told me what this person looks like yet," Hermione was curious, for all she knew it was a Deatheater with amnesia, "Could you describe him for me?"  
  
"Shy," the girl began  
  
"Shy?" Hermione interrupted the girl.  
  
"That's what he and all of us call him, He keeps to himself most of the time, he reads. He tells us of nightmares and green flashes, but he can remember nothing else. He's not easy to describe, you wouldn't forget someone like him ever I think." The girl tapped her wand against the door and it opened. "Our home extends far into the hills, Shy will most likely be in the library this time of day.  
  
Hermione was led down stone halls and past many rooms, many had children in them reading and studying others has witches and wizards conversing in them. It reminded Hermione of Hogwarts, before the war, when she and Severus were growing close. She held back her tears as they stopped in front of a large door. "This is where shy spends most of his days..." Arina started and knocked on the door, it opened on it's own and Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Shy?" Arina called out, "We found her, the one who might be able to help you." The walked to the center of the room and saw no one there. They jumped slightly when they heard the door shutting behind them and turned to see who had shut it.  
  
"SO this is the one who might help me get my memory back?" the voice was silky and dark all at the same time, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it.  
  
She quickly turned around and looked into the mans dark eyes, her lip quivered as she saw the scars and new lines on his face. She managed to hold herself up as she looked at the man, the man she thought they had all lost, "Severus?" Hermione whispered before fainting.  
  
TBC?  
A/N: Okay so writers block is still pretty bad, chapters are going slow and slower. I hope you enjoy this one. and thanks for the reviews. 


	4. I know who you are Severus Snape

Shy knelt and picked up the still form of Hermione. He lay her on the couch that sat in the center of the small library. Alina looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Shy, she called you Severus," She tilted her head slightly, "I think that she knows who you are,"  
  
Shy looked at the unconscious woman, "I have no idea who she is, for all I know she could be my enemy,"   
  
"I do not think so," Alina touched Hermione's forehead, "She had the look of surprise that a person has when they think their friend has been killed and they are truly alive,"Shy pondered this, "She is far too young..."  
  
"You are not that old," Alina chided him, "She may help you where we have not. But please stay with her until she wakes, look she's starting to stir,"  
  
So she is," Shy's voice washed over the room like dark velvet, "I will stay, but where are you going?"   
  
"I am going to get her some pepper-up potion," Alina swept out of the room, her cotton dress barely making a whisper.  
  
Shy sat on the floor next to the couch, watching Hermione's breathing. thoughts rolled through his mind, Do you know me? was that name you called mine? How is it that you are here? he heard a soft moan and stood.  
  
"Severus?" she blinked her eyes and tried to focus, "Severus is it really you?"   
  
Shy stood over her frowning, "My name is Shy," He watched as Hermione slowly pulled herself up into an upright position.  
  
"Don't you know who I am? It's me Hermione Granger, Severus don't you recognize me? I was you're students, I.... I work with you now."  
  
"I don't know who I am. Here I am Shy," he voice faltered for a moment, "I don't remember anything.... No, that's not true I remember a green flash and a horrible mark on my arm...."   
  
Hermione reached for her knapsack and pulled out a small sketchbook and a pencil. she shook her head to clear it and began to sketch furiously. She held it up the finished drawing of skull and serpent.   
  
Shy gave her a look she couldn't read. "What is it?"   
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "It's the Deatheaters mark, used by the dark wizard voldemort to control his servants. The Deatheaters helped voldemort in his quest to rid the Wizarding world of all who were not pureblooded.""Was I a... a.. Deatheater?" Shy swallowed hard.  
  
"Yes," Hermione watched as he went pale, "But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You were a spy, gleaning bits of information and giving it to those of the order of the phoenix, You helped give us the location of voldemort and helped to destroy him,"   
  
"So i am not evil?"  
  
A smile played across Hermione's face, "You're students seem to think so,""Students?" Shy was now extremely confused. Here was a woman, a young woman albeit, who knew who he was, but the answers weren't helping him any.  
  
"You are Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry,"  
  
"Then that is truly My name," he said in a low voice, "Will you take me there?"  
  
Alina walked in at the moment, "Oh you are awake, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she smiled again, "You have helped me find someone very important indeed. Hogwart's will hopefully soon have their Potion's master back thanks to you,"  
  
"He is a potions master?" Aline looked shocked, "Well help him find his past,"  
  
"I will, It is up to you Severus as to when you would like to leave, two sets of eyes watch Shy/Severus. 


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers :

I have not forgotten about my stories, I have been working on some RL projects. I am currently finishing the final once over/ editing of my first published book. It is taking a little longer than I thought to get it out there and available. (online sales thru and by October)

Thanks for reading

M. Raven


End file.
